The Proposal Plan
by Terra Lea
Summary: Kyouko's gone missing; Reino and Fuwa show up together under the President's summon; as usual, Lory has something up his sleeve; and...what's THIS? Who's that strange man! T for violence/ swearing. Yeah, not sure how to rate this.Drama/humor/romance/etc
1. Kyouko's Gone!

**Disclaimer: IdonotownSkip-Beat!**

T-Lea: Well, I'm posting the first chapter to see how it goes... Sorry for the long wait. Characters might be OOC.

* * *

**Kyouko's g****one!**

Panting, sweating, panting again, and even more sweating.

"Uh, I didn't expect you to come running so quickly."

Ren stood before his manager, Yashiro, bent over with one hand on the side of the brick wall as he stood on Yashiro's step with beads of sweat glistening in his hair and his breathing labored. He had a black leather jacket draped over his shoulders, and his heavy breathing hovered on the chilled air as Yashiro examined the young actor in concern. It seemed as if he had run all the way there at the mention of Kyoko being in danger, which made a wicked smile curve the manager's lips.

"Wh-Where is the bastard that did it?" Ren demanded through gasps, as he attempted to straighten himself up again. "No one messes with my Kohai!"

Yashiro's wicked smile broadened. "Are you _jealous_, Ren?"

Tsuruga Ren looked up into his manager's face with an exasperated expression. "What? What are you talking about, Yashiro?"

"Nothing, nothing," the manager quickly amended, suppressing laughter. "Anyhow, it seems Kyoko has been missing for about five hours now. I heard from an inside source that something has been troubling her lately, too."

Ren straightened himself up as soon as he caught his breath, and then threw an irritated glance at his manager.

"You aren't going to tell me who this inside source is, are you?" he grumbled, arching an eyebrow in uncertainty.

Yashiro smiled teasingly at him. "Nope."

Ren heaved an exhausted sigh, rubbing his forehead in frustration. Even in times of trouble—and serious trouble since it involved Kyouko—the harsh manager was still in the mood to tease the young actor. While Ren would have shrugged off what Yashiro had said in any normal situation, he couldn't let these remarks go unnoticed. Kyouko was in danger—possibly even her life—and the manager really wasn't being of any use, which made Ren grow angry with each second passed. This was Kyouko they were talking about, and Ren wasn't going to stand around and waste his time while the person that hurt her was still at large.

"Yashiro, just tell me what you know!" Ren growled, seizing him by the shoulders. "Was it that Fuwa Sho again? Or. . ."

Yashiro's smile lowered into a frown at Ren's urgency.

"Well, I received a phone-call from Marie that she saw Kyouko with a strange man earlier today," Yashiro began in a small voice. "She told me that the strange man said something to her, and then she left unexpectedly. Since then, she didn't show up for work or had any contact with anyone that called her."

Ren's mind was working frantically. Knowing Kyouko, she was probably conned into being lured away from where people could see her, and then abducted. After all, she was naïve, so there was a high possibility that she was tricked.

"Have you contacted her guardians?" Ren asked of the manager.

"I did."

"And. . .?"

The manager sighed heavily. "It seems as if she hasn't showed up yet."

_"What?" _Ren was growing impatient and frantic, indeed. He should have gone to work that day, after all!

"Should we contact—"

"What, with no evidence and no leads on the strange man that she was seen with?" Yashiro cut him off sharply. "No, we shouldn't contact the police. Besides, Kyouko always turns up in the end."

Ren had to admit to himself, of all the stupid things Yashiro did, this had to be the most stupid. _Kyouko was in danger!_

"I see it's obviously bothering you," Yashiro continued, strolling past Ren towards where his vehicle sat. "Let's go to the studio and see if we can get any eye-witnesses and info. I'm sure _somebody _knows something."

_Yes, _Ren thought to himself, clambering into the car and starting the engine, _somebody_ _must have noticed something suspicious._

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Kyouko all day. Sorry, Tsuruga-san."

"I think she was with Kotanami-san. . ."

"I haven't seen her all day, sorry."

"Me? I was in the dressing rooms, and she didn't come in at all."

Ren stared blankly at Kanae Kotanami as she said this, obviously stricken by horror. _Nobody _had seen her that day, and hadn't even noticed that she even went missing. Not any of the people in the studio noticed the strange person that had abducted her! What was _wrong _with these people?

"Now, Ren, calm down," Yashiro advised nervously, noticing his aura of death creeping up over his figure again. "I'm sure someone here has seen her. Right, Kotanami-san?"

"Actually, I did see her this morning," Kanae told the both of them thoughtfully, and Ren immediately pulled himself out of his gloom. "She seemed to be in a hurry, and then the President requested she'd have a word with him."

"'The President'?" Ren and Yashiro exchanged curious glances.

"Did you see her again after that?" Ren pressed.

Kanae shook her head.

Ren exhaled a heavy sigh. Well then, to the President. He might have an idea as to who that strange man was, and then Ren could relax and return home to sleep off his fever. And Kyouko could go on living as Kyouko, and Ren could go on living with his secret gnawing away at his insides.

Sounds like a fun life, doesn't it?

"I haven't." Ren frowned as the President turned towards him. "But, the girl did seem rather frantic this morning. Let us sit and talk for a while, eh?" He gestured to a mug of coffee sitting under Ren's nose.

Kyouko was out there someone in the clutches of a sick, perverted, strange man, and the President wanted to have _a cup of coffee_?

"No, thanks," he grumbled, turning away from him and starting towards the door.

"What's the rush?" the President, Lory, called over to him in complete bewilderment.

"Didn't you just hear what I said?" Ren demanded, rounding on him.

"What, that Kyouko suddenly went missing and was last seen with a strange man, hasn't answered her cellphone in hours, and has yet to be seen by any of her friends or relatives?" Lory repeated simply, folding a leg over the other. "I certainly did, Ren. I'm not deaf, you know."

A vein twitched in Ren's temple. Of course not. . .of course.

"Mind repeating that so it filters into your _thick head_?" Ren grumbled between grit teeth, so lowly that no one could hear him. Just standing around wouldn't do anything for Kyouko.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Yashiro chewed on his nails as he observed the atmosphere between the two, waiting, just waiting, for the exact moment Ren's head would explode. This was definitely not good at all. Ren's temper was reaching dangerous level, and the President was just sipping his coffee oblivious to all of it.

"Take a seat, Ren," the President offered, gesturing to a chair in front of his desk. "Yashiro already informed me that you decided to take the day off because of your health."

"I must decline," Ren replied on a more composed tone of voice. "Thank you."

"Such a shame," Lory sighed, setting down his own mug of coffee. "I prepared enough coffee for everyone to share. Anyhow, I can understand. You want to go after Kyouko and stop her."

Ren froze where he stood, his eyes wide with terror.

"'Stop. . .her'?" he echoed hollowly.

"Why, yes," Lory said, examining a fingernail. "After all, this strange man could be her. . ._boyfriend._" Something hard struck Ren in the gut. "But, that doesn't matter to one as inexperienced as you, does it? Oh, what am I thinking? Ha ha! This is Kyouko we're talking about—a girl with acquired taste. That man would have to be her _childhood friend _for her to fall in love with him. . .in which case. . ." The President's eyes came to rest on Ren again, who was now holding his breath as he tried his best not to expose his true emotions. ". . .you should hurry before she says, 'I do'."

The world spun in a full swoop. Ren could see it now: a ring on Kyouko's finger from a strange man that was neither worthy nor could understand her. A man that didn't have a right to Kyouko's love, even if he might have been her childhood friend. A man like Fuwa Sho that would one day hurt her in the end. A child from that man that would leave her. . .

Ren's heart leapt into his throat. What if _he _wasn't good enough for Kyouko?

"Ah, Marie!" Lory suddenly announced as the door at the end of the room opened and a small girl came in.

"Oji-san, there are men here that say they know Kyouko," Marie called over to him.

"Well, bring them in!"

Marie opened the door, and Ren's heart slammed hard against his chest in rage as his eyes fell upon two men he didn't want to see at that exact moment, especially since Kyouko had gone missing. Two men, or rather, boys—since they were both equally immature—that could possibly be responsible for Kyouko's disappearance. In fact, Ren was sure of it!

"So," Ren grumbled to himself, "the suspect returns to the scene of the crime."

* * *

T-Lea: Here's the first chapter of _The Proposal Plan. _Sorry, guys. I'm not sure if this one is going to have as much humor in it as the last one, but it will have romance in it, and there will be an ending that I think everyone can appreciate. Maybe. Anyway, please review to let me know how I'm doing. Depending on whether or not everyone likes the first chapter, I may or may not continue.


	2. Enemies Ally

**Disclaimer: Idon'townSkip-Beat! Enjoy! xD**

T-Lea: Hey, fun fact here: _The Proposal Plan _is also the name of a short story I wrote when I was fifteen. Go fig., it was about a boy that was trying to propose to this girl, but couldn't seem to get the courage to do it. Then, his friend came along and played him into it. That should probably hint to you about what this story will be about.

* * *

**Enemies Ally**

"Fuwa." The name tasted like venom on Ren's tongue, and the distasteful teen cast him an indifferent glance. "I knew it was you. What are you doing here—come to tell me you kidnapped Kyouko?"

If Fuwa Sho seemed really indifferent and as if he was better than anyone that stood in the room before, then that would be hard to believe after the expression that struck across his face.

"Kyouko's gone missing?" He arched an eyebrow in skepticism, examining every face in the room. "We _are _talking about Kyouko, right? The very same girl that sets stages on fire and trips over her own feet?"

"Yes, quite," Lory replied cheerfully. "Coffee, anyone? I made plenty."

"Don't play dumb with me!" Ren seized Fuwa Sho by the front of his shirt, seething. "Where did you take Kyouko? I _know _it was you! Tell me right now!"

"Yo, chill," Fuwa grumbled, pulling out of his grasp. "I'm just as clueless as you are about where she could be. I just found out right— "

But, he didn't finish his thought before Ren sent a tight fist soaring into his jaw, and the young actor fell backwards. Reino took a short step to the side before he'd collide with him, and Fuwa hit the wall hard. The room fell silent at the assault, and tiny Maria hid behind Yashiro, who was now sweating out of his very own skin.

_This is bad, _Yashiro thought to himself. *_Ren has _never _hit anyone __from rage._

Fuming, Ren straightened up and glared down at the blonde actor cupping his nose as it pooled dark blood. For a long moment, the entire room was filled with Ren's gloomy, terrifying aura. Then, he pushed his way out the door and began down the hall with his fists jammed into his pockets.

Whether it was Reino or Fuwa that had kidnapped Kyouko, they'd never tell him where she was, even if he threatened them. Ren would have to gather as much information about her whereabouts on his own and save her, himself. And just remembering the worrisome look on her face when he had driven her home in the last twenty-four hours, made his anger boil over the lid. Why hadn't he noticed that something this serious was bothering her?

Back in the studio, he asked around if anyone had noticed anything strange about Kyouko earlier that day, or if they knew anything about the strange man that was with her. But, it was all the same answer: no, no, and, 'Who's Kyouko?' It was a fruitless effort going from one person to another asking if anyone knew anything, and after a while, Ren had to stop and take a break.

It was no use. There wasn't anyone in the studio who knew anything about what had happened to Kyouko, so he'd have to move his search elsewhere. He could ask around on the streets, but he doubted that anyone would really care to notice. He could go to her guardians, but that would only cause a panic, especially if they didn't know that she had been missing for hours.

What could one man do?

And that was _all _Ren was: one man. He had to admit it to himself, bitterly; there was no way just one man could save this missing girl all on his own. Maybe in fairy tales he could, but this wasn't a fairy tale. Kyouko was really gone, and unless Ren could pull himself together and think about where she had gone and who had took her, she would probably be gone forever.

And Ren wasn't going to let that happen! He jumped back to his feet—

The cellphone in his pocket chimed loudly, and pausing, he retrieved the cellular device before pressing it to his ear with a leap of his heart.

"Did you find anything, Yashiro?"

"You really are quite foolish, Ren." It was the President's voice, and Ren scowled. "Do _not _hang up," he added as Ren made to flip the lid of the phone shut. "You should know that you broke Fuwa Sho's nose." Ren couldn't help the twisted smirk that curled his lips. If the bastard had taken Kyouko, then that was clue enough that Ren would be prepared to defend her. "Anyhow, that was very rude of you to punch a guest that I had invited—"

"'Invited'." Ren echoed quickly. His anger returned twofold. "You _invited _the two men that have hurt Kyouko in the past?"

"Now, now, there is no need to shout." Ren could tell that Lory held the phone a distance from his ear. "I thought that it would be for the best if the three of you put your heads together to find Kyouko. I only had the girl's best interest at—"

"You think this is a game, don't you?" Ren lost his anger and regained his normal facade, though he was seething.

"_Life _is a game, Ren," Lory replied indifferently. "And one must learn how to play that game to make it through. The same rules apply with finding Kyouko: if you use these two men to your advantage—because, certainly, they are concerned for her well-being, too—then you will find Kyouko. But," he added with a sigh, "that is your decision. If you wish to obey my suggestion, then meet with them in the studio within five minutes. I've given them strict instructions to wait five minutes before searching the city. If not, then be on your merry way."

The line beeped on the other side, indicating that the President hung up. Great. Just great. Ren had to work with two men that had hurt Kyouko in the past? Fuwa Sho was one thing—he could handle the immature actor—but this Vie Ghoul guy? Now, that was a different matter. In the past, Ren had had to actually rescue Kyouko from him, and let us not forget how he frightened her. And besides, there was no way the three of them could manage to swallow down their hate for each other and work together.

But, Ren realized as he glanced around the busy city, he was only one man, and he couldn't do this on his own. No matter how much he hated to admit it, it was the truth. So, fighting down the sick in his gut at the thought of doing this, he turned and reluctantly returned to the studio.

He found Fuwa Sho and that Vie Ghoul fellow easily: the two of them were the gloomiest pair in the entire set, situated in a corner at the far back of the studio with Yashiro, Maria, and Kanae Kotonami speaking to each other. He approached the strange sight with a composed expression, but on the inside, his gut was burning with the rage of a ravenous beast out for the kill.

"Ah, Ren!" Yashiro acknowledged a little too happily. "Good, you're here. These two do nothing but sulk," he added in an undertone as he cast *Foshowa and Reino a glance.

Another good reason why not to accept their help. But Ren suppressed the thought just as quickly as it came.

Clearing his throat, he said, "It only matters that we find Kyouko, so just for the next seventy-two hours, let's pretend we like each other. If you have a problem with that, fine by me—leave. If not, then don't say a word and let's go. Agreeable?"

Yashiro, Kanae, and Maria immediately agreed to the terms, but Foshowa and Reino didn't even appear to hear him.

"We'll split up," Ren suggested. "Kotonami-san, please go with Fuwa. You two will search the east side of the city. Yashiro"—the manager became nervous—"you and the Vie Ghoul fellow will search— "

"Reino," Reino corrected in a drone as he cast Ren a lazy glance. "Just Reino will do."

Ren pretended not to hear him.

"—the west side of the city," he finished without casting Reino a glance. "Maria and I will search the South. If anyone discovers a clue, you are to inform me."

And he didn't waste any time before turning his back and marching out the studio with Maria at his heels. Because he didn't have time to argue with anyone while the whereabouts of Kyouko were unknown to everyone. Somewhere out there, there was a man that was probably hurting Kyouko, and Ren had to stop it at all costs.

"Tsuruga-kun," Maria mumbled quietly at Ren's side, "are you really worried about Kyouko-chan?"

Ren cast the girl a silent glance before turning away again and pushing his way out of the studio, holding the door for Maria. And as Maria followed after Ren down the street, she bit her lower lip in guilt. Because she knew that Ren wouldn't be able to find Kyouko—and if he did, then he wouldn't have much time left with her before. . .

* * *

T-Lea: Alright, I know that I messed up with Maria's name in the last chapter; I called her Marie by mistake. Come on, it's an easy mistake, right? So, I'll try to add more humor, but I'm not sure if I will succeed. This fanfic might be more serious. Oh yeah, and I just HAD to make Ren hit Fuwa. Idk. It was a whim, I guess. If you hate that idea, let me know about it. I'm eager to hear about every voice you guys have. Just no cursing and ignorant reviews, please! Review, please!

*Foshowa is the nickname that Nezumi and I came up with for Fuwa Sho. Yeah, I know, lame.


	3. Maria Confesses

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Skip-Beat!**

**Characters may be OOC, just a warning.**

* * *

**Maria Confesses**

Maria could detect that Ren was sorely angry, but it didn't show on his face. In fact, she was beginning to realize that Ren gave off this aura when he was upset that was dark and gloomy, prepared to suck anyone in if they came too close. Perhaps that was why she was keeping her distance from him as they walked through the city that was slowly settling into the night. The day had been fruitless and tiring, and Ren didn't even slow down for a break or to even eat. He allowed Maria some pocket-money for food, but he hadn't eaten anything, himself. Of course, that was typical Ren, but he was really anxious.

Was the President, right? Was this even a good idea? Her grandfather had an unusual mind and an unusual way of doing things, but was it really right to do this to Ren and Kyouko?

She shook her head to purge the thought. That didn't matter now. All that did matter was that they'd find Kyouko just in time for Ren to spend a little time with her before. . .well. . .before she'd be. . .

"Maria."

Maria looked up as Ren came to a stop and glanced down at her. Now, Maria couldn't be too sure, but it seemed as if the young actor's face was pale, and his eyes seemed to be vacant, floating in a world divorced from the current world that was reality.

"Yes, Tsuruga-kun?" she inquired, curiously.

"Are you tired?" he asked. "I'm sorry for dragging you around the city like this. Perhaps we should rest. There is a restaurant not too far from here— we can rest there."

Maria really admired Ren, everything about him. And this only made her further admire him. Even though he was angry and anxious, he was still kind and considerate. Yes, she was tired, and she was hungry, too. Maybe taking a rest wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Okay," she accepted.

The restaurant was small and unoccupied, and as Maria and Ren sat down at a window-seat, a waitress appeared to take their order. Ren—classical Ren—ordered a cup of black coffee, and Maria ordered hot coco for the cool evening. After the waitress left, it was back to business for the two of them.

"So, Yashiro and that scary man didn't find her, either?" Maria began conversationally; even though she already knew the answer, she didn't want to sit in silence.

"Not yet," Ren replied quietly.

"How is Kotonami-san doing with that Fuwa-guy?" Maria wondered, because, as she remembered, the actress wasn't too pleased to be stuck wandering around the city at his side.

Ren smirked on the inside. Fuwa Sho must have been going through Hell with Kanae. He knew that she had probably complained all day about something or another, and he relished the thought of a terminally worn-out Fuwa Sho crawling back to the studio when they'd meet in the morning to switch partners. This thought lightened his mood a fraction.

"Kotonami-san is fighting to keep her sanity," Ren replied as evenly as he could. But it was rather hilarious to think about Kanae shooting Fuwa Sho down with every complaint or snide comment he'd make.

Maria took a sip of her coco as Ren gave indication that he was done with idle talk, turning his attention to the window. She knew what was on his mind: they hadn't found Kyouko at all. Maybe, Maria had to hope, he would call her guardians and ask if they had seen her. Then, they would tell him that Kyouko. . .

Oh, but maybe they hadn't heard yet. Maybe the President hadn't informed them just yet about the strange man. . .that Kyouko was being offered—

_And what about Tsuruga-kun? _Maria wondered in the midst of her thoughts. _It this really alright for Oji-san to jerk them around like this?_

Maria chewed on her bottom lip again, wishing that she hadn't gotten involved. Of course, she really hadn't any choice. Her grandfather thought that this was some game, but Maria knew that when it came to love, it was harsh to jerk someone's emotions around. And maybe Ren didn't show it, or even Kyouko, but Maria wasn't a naïve child; she could see that the two of them admired each other more than just Senpai and Kouhai.

She drained the remnants of her coco and Ren payed the bill. Then, the two of them marched back out into the city illuminated by the lights of commercial advertising. They walked a little ways before the guilt caught up to Maria. She couldn't hold on to it any longer. She had to tell him before it was too late! How could her grandfather do this to them?

Maria suddenly grabbed Ren's arm as tears began to bead her eyes, and the actor turned his attention towards her in bewilderment. Only when he saw her tears did he understand something was wrong.

"I'm sorry, Tsuruga-kun!" tiny Maria wailed. "Oji-san told me not to tell, but you have to stop her!"

"Maria-chan, what is it?" Ren asked in a somewhat panic.

She tugged harder on his arm as hysterical tears began to pool down her face. Couldn't he understand what she was trying to say? He had to stop her—he had to stop Kyouko before—

_"Kyouko's leaving Tokyo!"_

There was a long silence that followed Maria's words; a numb, deafening pause that left Ren cold. Then, there was a huge crash as Ren's world caved in under his knees and he felt reality crumble down into ash.

He stared down at Maria as she sobbed hysterically, and he knew that it was the truth.

Kyouko was leaving.

* * *

T-Lea: Wow. Is it just me, or are these short? Originally, I wanted to make it where Lory found Kyouko's mother and they were going to leave Tokyo together, but I thought that Kyouko wouldn't care too much. Review, please! Oh yeah, and I rushed through this chapter. Next one should be better, though! Hopefully.


	4. Ren's Mistake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip-Beat!**

**Characters may be OOC.**

* * *

**Ren's Mistake**

"I'm afraid it's true, Ren."

Ren couldn't believe his ears as Yashiro said this over the phone. It was impossible! Why would Kyouko want to leave Tokyo—more importantly, why wouldn't she consult him first about the issue? So then, there was really something more behind that anxious expression on her face than this strange man. . .

"The President told us that she would be boarding a plane at eight-thirty this evenin—"

Ren quickly cast a glance at his watch, and his heart leapt into his throat. Heart pounding, pulse racing, he flipped the hood of the cellphone shut before taking hold of Maria's hand and tearing through the lit city. He only had thirty minutes left to find and stop Kyouko. No, more importantly, he had only thirty minutes left to demand why she'd want to leave.

But, that wasn't what really bothered him as he shoved past people making their way home and darted across walk-ways even if the traffic was busy. What really bothered him was why Kyouko hadn't told him. Why hadn't she told him that night when he had driven her home. . .before he had leaned over her and gently pressed a kiss to her cheek. . .?

_Was she _that _mortified of him kissing her that she had to leave town?_

Ren could just see her reaction after he left: a Kyouko rolled up on the ground, writhing and cursing in agony at the memory of her Senpai kissing her on the cheek. Of course, he knew that she wouldn't really think that it was him, but someone else disguised as him. For instance, that damned Fuwa Sho who only wanted to steal a kiss from her. . .or a creeper that just wanted to kiss her for only God-knows-what.

But even Ren knew that that thought was absurd. Kyouko knew that that night was the real deal, that that Ren was the Ren she had known since before her first day of Show-biz, and she knew that that kiss that he planted on her cheek was of his admiration for her. No, more than admiration. . . Love.

And Ren hated it!

Ren reached the airport with five minutes to spare. He pushed through the glass doors and squirmed his way through the thick crowds, his pulse quickening with each step. After a moment of frantic labor, though, he paused abruptly as a thought struck across his mind.

And what if he did reach Kyouko? What if he did find her? Would she be with that strange man? Would she even want to see him—she'd probably just run from him, fearfully, because of the memory of his kiss. And, anyway, what would he say to her? He had come that far and he didn't know what to say to her. . .how to convince her to stay.

The big question was, though: where was she going and _why _was she going? God, why was she leaving. . .?

"Tsuruga-kun?" Maria mumbled from behind him.

Ren shook his head. No, he had to get it together. Kyouko was more complex than some girl that would suddenly disappear because of his kissing her. Something else was going on, something that she had kept hidden from him since the previous week. He had to discover what it was that she was hiding so that he could alleviate her stress. The only problem was that, she hadn't told him what it was in the first place, so what would make him think that he could get her to tell him now?

An overheard speaker crackled and a female voice announced, _"Flight 205 will now be leaving. All passengers, please board the plane."_

"That's Kyouko's flight!" Maria cried out in surprise.

Ren didn't have time for this! He quickly lifted Maria up onto his back and raced through the crowds towards where a long line of people were waiting to board from just a little ways ahead. It wasn't easy work, let me tell you, because a large group of American tourists intervened, chatting animatedly as they slowly cut across Ren's path. The frantic actor searched desperately for a thin way to squirm through them, but there were none. Instead, he rudely pushed his way past a couple of teenage girls that cursed something after him, and just when he thought that he was going to catch the flight in time—

He rushed right through a metal detector, sending the spine-tingling alarm off. Two men stopped him in his tracks before he could proceed and ordered him to remove any jewelry he was wearing at the time, but Ren wouldn't obey. He fought against them just to reach the plane, but they were too persistent.

"Tsuruga-kun!" Maria panicked as the last of the line dissipated and the door to the plane shut.

"Mogami-san!" Ren panicked, and he pushed past the men and rushed on ahead to reach the door. Alas, he was much too late.

"Excuse me," he began to the lady who was just leaving the scene, "please stop this plane! There is somebody on that plane who isn't supposed—"

"I'm sorry," she said, *Barbie-doll sweetly, "but there is no stopping the plane once it has taken off. But if you want to catch the next one, please return to the ticket center. The next flight will leave in five hours."

Ren's heart plummeted as the woman walked away. He missed her. He missed Kyouko and he missed his one chance of convincing her to stay. And now she was gone, now taking off to a new world to start anew her life. He'd never get to see her again, no matter how hard he had tried to get to her before it was too late.

The reality that she was gone was surreal. This is Kyouko we're talking about, not some other girl that craves drama and attention. This just wasn't like Kyouko.

Oh yeah, and to make things worse—

"SECURITY!"

* * *

"Smooth, Ren. Real smooth."

Ren found himself standing in the President's office, fuming from the depths of his Demon soul and trembling with rage. For he had been arrested at the airport, taken into custody, and stripped down to the very skin he had been born with. Now, it wasn't just a little embarrassing. . .it was humiliating! Good thing they had Maria call her grandfather to retrieve her, because that would have been a traumatizing thing for such a young girl to see. And now, he stood before the President, who was snickering, I might add, at Ren's little rebellious adventure. Ren, himself, couldn't see what was so funny: Kyouko was gone. How was _that _a laughing matter?

"Getting yourself arrested, how much fun!" Lory exclaimed as he threw his arms up in the air.

Ren's expression became terribly dark; a mask of murderous desire directed at the President. But the President only smirked at this reaction before sliding into the chair behind his desk.

"Come now, it was just a little game," he said, lightheartedly.

"Maria told me of your_ game,_" Ren ground out.

"Did she now? To be honest, I expected she would. Besides, that was the big finale, didn't you know?—When the knight rushes off to save his princess from the clutches of a rival! To save the damsel in distress from a terrible fate in hopes of her marrying him! Oh, the suspense. . .the drama. . . the tears! And, in the end"—Lory exhaled a heavy sigh—"his rival captured fair lady's heart. Indeed, it is such a pity." He finished with an exasperated shake of his head, which gave Ren time to keep his temper from elevating beyond control.

"You know why she left," Ren assumed, quietly, menacingly. "Who was that strange man with her and why did she leave?"

"She got promoted, Ren."

The shock showed visibly on Ren's face.

"Ah. . . Such unexpected news, no?" the President mused at his reaction. "Yes, these things happen every day in Showbiz, my young friend, especially with young actors like her starting out. A colleague of mine acknowledged her amazing talent and asked to. . .ah. . ._borrow. . ._her for a while. She left with him this evening for a shooting in Europe. Alas, it couldn't be helped."

This news nailed the young actor in the gut. "Why didn't she tell me?" he murmured, more to himself than to the President.

"Because," Lory began simply, "I told her not to."

And here, Ren began to understand something. The President was doing this on purpose, but for what reason? Why would he possibly care for tearing Ren down like this, especially when Kyouko had just left the country? He was being unusually harsh—like as if Ren was having a hard time portraying a character in one of the President's skits.

What were his motives? His goal?

Lory acknowledged the silent questioning on Ren's face, and with another sigh, pushed back from his desk and paced around to the front, leaning against its wooden structure.

"You couldn't simply hold on to her forever, you know," he told him. "You cannot hold on to anything that wants to leave, Ren. You should know that by now. Sure, you can caress it day and night and firmly keep it in your grasp, but eventually, it will slip away. As if with life, everything dies, everything breaks. Nothing can last forever. That is why you must cherish what you have now, because one day, that special _thing _or _person _will disappear if you aren't careful. Honestly, you should have payed more attention," he added with a shake of his head, and then returned to his chair behind his desk.

Ren stared for a long time. At nothing, really, but he just then understood something. The President was right: Ren should have made the move the night he kissed Kyouko. He should have told her—aw, the idiot should have given her the box that he had stowed away in his pocket! And now this happened. He let her slip away with another man, into another country, far, far away, and he'd probably never get the chance to see her again.

He asked the first question that came to mind. "How long will she be gone?"

"Ah, Ren," Lory sighed with a somber shake of his head, "such a troublesome question. About a year, from what I understood. As things are, she might never return. You should have listened to me. . .but who listens to old men, anyway?" He went into a false sulk, and that was Ren's cue to leave.

He left the President's office, letting the door fall closed behind him as he went. He was angry beyond words, an agonizing anger, but he felt more of a failure; guilt-ridden, cowardice, grieved. Maybe if he had known, he would have made up his mind sooner, and maybe if Kyouko would have just disobeyed the president for once and had consulted him on her leaving, he would have told her right then and there.

Of course, our Ren—so classical and so aloof—would never have told her. He probably would have wound up saying something that would have made her feel foolish about the entire situation; they wouldn't see each other for days, and then she would magically and suddenly disappear. . .never. . .to be seen. . .again.

It only depressed him further.

When Fuwa Sho asked of what became of Kyouko, Ren merely cast him aside with a look of indifference. This sent the hot-tempered teen on a rampage, slamming his foot into every piece of wall he could find, cursing and spewing ignorance all across the agency. As Ren made his way out into the cold night, he didn't once cast Yashiro nor Maria a glance, because he felt so sorely about the situation, that he didn't feel like talking about it, or talking with someone, or even making contact with anyone.

So, in silence, he marched down the streets towards his house by foot. He was tired and sore from the fever, and all he wanted was to go home and sleep it all off, only to wake up in the morning to find that it was all a bad dream.

Unfortunately, Ren never did make it that far down the street before he passed out on the side of the road. But if he had made it home, he would have found a very confused Kyouko waiting by his door, waiting patiently for Ren to come home so that she may consult him on whether or not she should leave the country.

* * *

T-Lea: Bet you guys didn't see that one coming, did you! What will happen next? Probably something cliché. Also, please tell me if this chapter dragged out too long or not. Review, please!

*Barbie-doll sweetly; I was trying to express how disgusting her voice is. You know, like the Barbie-doll's voice from _Toy Story. _Woot! _Toy Story_!

*Also, the thing about 'you can't hold on to anything that wants to go', a quote from _Winn-Dixie, _so I don't take credit for that one, either.


	5. So Much Fun!

**Disclaimer: By now, everyone should know that I do not, nor ever will, own Skip-Beat!**

**Characters might be OOC. Also, I recently read Skip-Beat! again, and I once again have to mention that I absolutely love Kyouko's personality. I'm afraid Ren is really too OOC in my fics, though...**

* * *

**"So Much Fun!"**

"So much fun!" Lory exclaimed for the hundredth time as he twirled and danced around his office. Yashiro didn't seem too sure anymore, and Maria just felt awful for leading Ren on like that. "My plan is going as smoothly as I'd hoped. Ren, you will soon collapse under this pressure!"

"Uh, he already has," Yashiro interrupted, nervously.

"What's this? Ren has collapsed? Do tell." The President was acting even more sadistic than before, which only furthered Yashiro's anxiety. Why couldn't he just be normal?

"Well, you won't like it. . .," he hesitated.

"Oji-chan," Maria began quietly, "are you sure that this is okay to do? Tsuruga-kun looked sad. . ."

"He is a man, Maria," Lory shrugged indifferently, "he is capable of handling this challenge. Now, do inform me of what became of Ren, Yashiro."

"Right," he mumbled. "I went after Ren to offer him a ride home since he didn't bring his car, and I found that he had passed out a block from the agency. I was going to call the ambulance, but. . ." And here, he trailed off as he averted his gaze.

"Yes, yes, what is it?" Lory demanded, impatiently.

Yashiro gulped. "Kyouko found him."

The President froze, as did the entire atmosphere in the office. Oh, Yashiro knew that he shouldn't have told him. . . Not only was his plan to separate both of them, but it was also to lead Ren on that Kyouko had actually left the country and was on her way to said shooting in Europe. The whole idea was to push Ren into despair and make him realize that he should have made a move on Kyouko when he had the chance. Although this was rather fun for them, Yashiro wondered if maybe it was too harsh. After all, Ren would be sorely pissed with all three of them when he'd find out that it was nothing but a scheme to get Ren to confess.

"Really?" Lory inquired, curiously. "This should be interesting. Let Ren discover that Kyouko hadn't left—yes, let him discover this. After all, Kyuoko still has her lines, and she believes that this is actually a try-out for a role. For the sake of acting, she won't reveal anything to Ren. And she won't suspect anything. Perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Yashiro exhaled a heavy sigh. Yes, it was all fun and games until Ren would shove a (insert terrible, unspeakable object) up the Presidents (insert obscene word here). But, he digressed. Maybe things wouldn't turn out that bad, after all. Maybe—and he hoped since his managing career was at stake here—Ren wouldn't even notice.

Oh, who was he kidding? Ren was going to notice that _something _was amiss.

"And what of Fuwa Sho and this Reino fellow?" Lory continued.

"They left this morning to continue the search," Yashiro reported. "But, why does that matter?"

Lory smirked to himself, an evil smirk of amusement and sly intent.

"They are vital pawns in this little game of mine," he confessed, amused. "Yes, continue to search for Kyouko. . . Yes, yes, so perfect. Yashiro!" he suddenly shouted, and the manager jumped nervously.

"Y-Yes?"

"Drive Maria to Ren's residence, and then leave. Maria, darling," he added sweetly to the small girl, "if either Kyouko or Ren ask if you had walked there by yourself, say that you did. Yashiro, you are to mislead both Fuwa Sho and the fellow from Vie Ghoul until they can no longer handle it. Then, take them to Ren's residence."

Yashiro wasn't liking where this was leading, but he obeyed, anyway. He led Maria out of the office, leaving Lory to his evil laughing and plotting. Once they had gone, he suddenly settled himself down, sliding into his chair behind his desk as he joined his fingertips together with a look of deep contemplation on his face.

"Things are becoming even more interesting," he mumbled to himself, a sly smile curving his lips. "Yes, indeed, interesting. I wonder how this will end. Ren, you fool, do not disappoint me."

* * *

T-Lea: Just a little insight on what Lory's been scheming. By this time, most of you have already figured out what he's trying to do—if, that is, the title of the fic hadn't already given it away. Also, I'd like to bring about that this _is _the sequel to _What's Really Behind That Sparkly Smile_, so if some of you don't understand what's going on, please read that fic before reading this one. Thank you, and please review!


	6. Kouhai and Senpai

**I disclaim Skip-Beat! **

**Characters may or may not be OOC, that's up to the reader. Bleh, I forgot most of the plot... And, yay, I'm not dead! Sorry for the long update; it's been a rough last year. But, I'll try to get this finished along with Confessions. Please be patient with me.**

* * *

**Kouhai and Senpai**

Ren felt something cool against his face, his forehead, down the front of his chest. He wasn't too sure how long he had been drifting along *twili, only that once or twice he could have sworn he heard a familiar voice speaking gently, a voice that he was certain he'd never get to hear again. Several long minutes dragged on as cool moisture continued to trickle down his chest, and then, lifting his heavy eyelids, he came to focus on the familiar white-washed ceiling in his bedroom.

At first, he was still out of it; his thoughts were slowly processing his surroundings, his situation and circumstances, but then he took a deep breath before allowing his eyes to slide shut again. His head hurt, as did his entire body, and his body temperature kept alternating rapidly from hot to cold, confused about the cold sweat that drenched his body.

And then, a cool cloth came to rest on his forehead.

Ren opened his eyes again, coming to focus on a familiar face that he was certain he hadn't seen in ages. For some strange reason, his comprehension skills were dead on their feet as he tried to understand the strange grief he felt as he stared into those hazel eyes, that gentle, worried expression; tried to understand his anger and sorrow as he drank in her pink clothes and orange, jagged-cut hairstyle. And then, it slapped him back together, his eyes widening in realization as he bolted upright quickly, exclaiming, "Mogami-san?"

"Oh, no, I think you should lie down," she panicked, taking him by the shoulders and urging him to lie down again. But he resisted, placing a warm hand onto her soft cheek, staring between those hazel eyes as if she'd disappear at any given minute.

"Mogami-san," he breathed out in awe. "I thought. . . What about Europe. . .? Didn't you have a shooting there?"

Kyouko leaned away from him as a sheepish expression appeared on her face. "The President did suggest that I go," she admitted, "but I didn't want to go without asking how you'd feel about it."

Stunned, Ren blinked blankly at her. For some reason, he couldn't seem to pull himself together long enough to understand the full extent of her words, and then watched as Kyouko began to ramble on about something else, flustered, as she wandered around the room. Animatedly, she paced about the room, her words barely reaching Ren as he watched her and replayed her previous words in his head. Slowly, slowly, they began to make sense to him, and his heart somewhat felt elated. . .as if he was overjoyed by her explanation. . .or relieved, maybe. . .that she wanted to let him know before she'd mysteriously disappear.

But, it was more than that, wasn't it? Ren couldn't quite explain it (maybe it was the fever), but he felt something within himself stir ravenously, as if wanting to erupt from within the deepest part of his being and wrap its arms around Kyouko, cherish her existence, smell the scent of her hair in its nostrils; to simply just _touch _her skin. It was something so conflicting and confusing, that Ren couldn't help but allow a screwed up expression to cross his face as Kyouko continued to wander aimlessly around the room, her words going through one ear and straight out the other.

And yet, Ren wanted to understand these feelings from the beast awakening within himself. He wanted, somehow, to express some of its energy to Kyouko: His thoughts towards her, his burning emotions, his wanting to cherish the life that that damned man, Fuwa Sho, had cast aside. He wanted it! He wanted _all _of it; everything about Kyouko and Kyouko's emotions and Kyouko's hatred for Fuwa Sho. He wanted to be there to shoulder everything for her so that she wouldn't have to.

He wanted it right now, as Kyouko came to a stop and sat at his bedside again, an agonizing look torn between confusion and fear on her face. Ren didn't know what was bothering her, but that didn't matter now, did it? He was trying to control his raging emotions; he tried to listen to what Kyouko would next say as she reached down and took the cloth from his forehead, her warm breath tickling the flush on his cheek and her body heat radiating fiercely around him. He resisted the urges stampeding through his body, tried to break away from contact with her lush lips—

But Ren was only a man.

It happened so suddenly that not even Ren knew what was going on. As if of its own free will, his hand shot up and grabbed Kyouko's arm as she made to return the cloth to the bowl of water on the bedside table. This caught her attention, and just as she turned to receive whatever it would be Ren would say, her Kouhai leaned upward and met her lips with a bit of a quick movement. She did not struggle; more or less Kyouko stared, wide-eyed, in shock as her entire body froze, Ren's grip tightening on her arm as the kiss intensified. A hard, ringing silence fell around them, deafening their eardrums and almost encouraging the moment with its loud *white noise.

And then. . .

The bedroom door creaked open and both Ren and Kyouko quickly snapped their attentions onto the intruder, only to see tiny Maria standing in the doorway. Quickly, seemingly confused—or just trying to block it out—Kyouko jumped to her feet and wandered over to the child, mumbling, "What is it, Maria-chan?"

"There are two men here," she replied quietly, "and they say that they know Tsuruga-kun."

Ren, who had been absentmindedly tracing the bottom of his lip where the kiss still lingered, looked over at her upon hearing this.

"Did they give a name?" Ren asked of her, still absorbed in the kiss.

"I think. . .it's that Fuwa Sho guy," she replied, and the atmosphere tensed and grew cold as both Kyouko and Ren locked gazes with each other, the same horrified look reflected in each other's face.

Now, why would Fuwa Sho decide to show up at Ren's apartment, interrupting his moment with Kyouko. . .? For some strange reason, Ren knew that this had President Lory's name written all over this situation.

* * *

**Sorry, guys, that's the best I can do.I hope you like it. And...if not...well, guess you can tell me about it. That's fine. It's just hard to keep up with all these projects.  
**

***Twili = Most insomniacs would know this term: It's used to describe a dreamlike mode but you're still aware of your surroundings. That, or you're in and out of sleep all night. (Insomniac right here; I wrote this chapter at 4:00 this morning)**

***White Noise = Sit in silence for several minutes and you'll know what it is. It's that pressure that pushes against your eardrums and irritates the crap out of me. (At least, I believe that's what it's called).**

**Thanks for reading and please drop a review! . . .And don't worry, the ending of this fic will probably be worth the read. =) (This isn't the end.)**


	7. The Proposal Plan

The Proposal Plan!

Not only was Fuwa Sho present in Ren's apartment, but that Reino guy was there, too. And Ren was not liking this one bit as he staggered out into his living room with his robe thrown over his shoulders.

This had the president written all over it, alright, as the two boys threw him the same dirty look that he gave them the instant Kyokou appeared in the picture, calmly serving tea as if her two worst enemies in the entire world weren't even in the same room with her. She picked up on a light hum as she set down a mug in front of Ren, and then proceeded to dropping down next to him once she had finished. He watched her, dubiously, out of the corner of his eye as she turned to Maria and began instructing her on something, and then couldn't help but notice how the atmosphere become tense as the other two boys from across the table watched on in agitation.

It was no surprise, though: They, too, had been played by Lory's little idea of a game. Kyouko gone missing because she took up a job-offer for a shooting in Europe. . . ? Gah – just why in the world did Ren even believe such an obvious ruse? This was Kyouko they were talking about – the very same girl that tripped over her own feet and set fire to stages, and at the same time remaining just as naïve and childish enough to ask people for advice.

And Ren bought into such a lie easily, losing his temper and cool all in one fell swoop. If it weren't for the fact that he was still feeling very unwell, he'd have jumped up and excused himself before banging his head up against a wall. Once again, Lory had made him out to be the helpless, childish fool that he was.

"Oh my, Tsuruga-kun – you're all red."

Suddenly, Ren drew back in shock as Kyouko's hand slid across his forehead again. From across the way, both Reino and Fuwa Sho seemed quite close to murderous intent as they glared in his direction, but Ren wasn't paying them any heed the instant Kyokou's words had enough time to settle in.

Did she just call him. . .'Tsuruga-kun'?

His face became even more red as her cool touch melted into his skin, but I can assure you had nothing to do with his fever this time around.

"I'll go and make you some soup," Kyouko announced as she took to her feet; and absolutely dumbstruck, the three males watched as she wandered into the kitchen to make said meal.

Did something happen while Ren was out? Did he miss something?

Kyouko was acting very. . .un-Kyouko-ish. . .if that was even at all possible.

He turned and cast Maria a questioning look, but she only whiled away the moment by taking a sip of her tea so that she didn't have to answer his quizzical gaze.

Another matter to be dealt with soon struck up the instant Foshowa slouched at the table on his cushion, grumbling under his breath as he let his finger absentmindedly trace the ring around the mug of steaming tea set before him. Ren watched him irritably as he cast the pricey apartment a rather bored glance. And, of course, it wasn't too much longer afterward that he let loose his sharp tongue.

"Such an old Japanese* style apartment," he remarked, rudely. "And serving tea at a kotatsu – _ugh. _So dull! You'd think someone from America would rather have coffee at a western-style table instead of kneeling at a traditional table. . ."

Ren just so badly wanted to reach across the table and punch him again – just one chance, just one opportunity – but he held his own as the teen cast him a sideways glance. Personally, Ren would have liked to have had coffee, as well, but it didn't seem as if Kyouko was going to let him have his way while he was burning up a fever, especially not after she dropped down a bowl of soup in front of him with a smile.

"You'll have to eat well if you want to get well," she told him as he cast her a quick glance. "Nee, darling?"

And suddenly, Fuwasho nearly tipped over his mug of tea, Reino's apathetic nature fell away as his eyes widened to saucers, and Ren slowly reached up and covered his nose quickly as his body-temperature elevated to a dangerous eruption.

_S- So cute. . ., _Ren couldn't help but think to himself.

Yet, on another note, his mind started running in frantic circles at the realization that she had just called him 'darling'. As if they were newly-weds or something.

What was this, a call for all actors to stage so that they could begin rehearsal? Just what exactly had Lory set up while Ren was completely unaware of all of this?

"'Darling'?" Fuwa Sho spat the word out venomously. "And what the hell is _that _supposed to mean?"

"Papa," Maria suddenly chimed in as she turned her glance onto Ren, "don't worry. Mama will make you all better."

Wha – _Mama? Papa?_

Ren turned a surprised look on both Kyouko and Maria in disbelief as Kyouko wrapped the girl into her arms. He stared between the both of them in disbelief, unable to grasp the concept of just what in the world was transpiring at his own dining table, in his own freaking apartment.

. . .Until, of course, a sobering slap of realization smacked him hard across the face.

Oh. . ._that_ Lory. That conniving, sneaky bastard!

Slowly, Ren let himself easily melt into the mask that he typically wore for acting. Smoothly, he relaxed and fell into the act that displayed itself before him, taking a deep breath before molding his character under that cool and collected facade.

This was what he wanted, after all. And if Kyouko was playing along, then Ren would just have to, as well.

This was what Lory had meant earlier, wasn't it?

He took a deep breath, reaching forward and taking the spoon up in his hand as he cast Maria a gentle look.

"That's right, Maria-chan," he said, "Mama's going to make me all better."

As Ren scooped up a spoonful of broth, he couldn't help but cast a sideways glance at the two men just across the way he were staring at him in both disbelief and menacing rage. As if, perhaps, they were enraged that he was playing along with this little charade.

But, Ren now understand just what was going on and just why in the world Lory had woven together such a story – even Yashiro had been in on it, that traitor! – and he was going to soak up as much of this little act as much as he could before it'd end.

Which meant that, if it was just under the pretense of an act, then he could do whatever he wanted and Kyouko wouldn't even give it a second thought. And when she next stood up, Ren also jumped to his feet, taking her quickly by the arm before she could leave the room.

"Yes?" she wondered at him, blankly. "What's the matter, Tsuruga-kun?"

"Moga – ah – Kyouko-_chan"_ – wow, did that sound so embarrassing for some reason – "there's something I want to give you. Something that I've been meaning to give you."

Yes; might as well do it right then and there, in front of those other two boys, so that they'd get the message that basically screamed, "Back off, you scumbags, she's mine!" He reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out the little box that he'd been hiding from her all this time, for a long while now; and then locked gazes with Kyouko once he detected Maria watching in eager interest, Reino seething in rage, and Fuwa Sho* practically about to explode into a million pieces as his anger exceeded the thermometer.

Then, with the three of them as his witness, he flipped back the hood of that box and revealed its contents to Kyouko, whose face lit up in both realization and terror.

Silence.

A deafening silence that stole everyone's breath away.

And then, somebody screamed.

* * *

Yashiro hadn't seen Ren in a good three days since he'd been out with his fever. And sitting in the president's office, he couldn't help but wonder just why in the world the atmosphere had become so quiet and lighthearted as both Lory and Ren stared at each other from opposite ends of the table, a silent conversation clearly coming between the both of them. No one had dared to touch their mugs of prepared coffee; nobody had spoken a word to anyone since Ren had walked in about thirty minutes ago.

Lory and Ren just were quiet, staring at each other as if surveying one another for a hint of a lie.

. . .But, what lie, exactly?

Yashiro would have broken up the silence long ago, had it been as thick as ice needing to be scraped off a door handle. This – this silence – why, it was just so very light and almost amusing. As if, in their long moment of quiet surveillance of one another's souls behind their dark hazel eyes, they were sharing an inside joke that was not meant for the delicate ears of Yashiro's.

But, that couldn't have been right. . .could it have been?

Finally, Lory sat up straighter, combining his fingertips together in precision as a slight smirk tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Well, now, Ren," he began to him, softly, "how did it go?"

Yashiro wheeled his glance onto Ren in question, but the young actor did not return the look and instead continued to stare at Lory. Silently, of course, as he didn't seem anywhere near to answering the president's venturing question on a matter that the manager knew nothing about.

All he knew was that it had something to do with Kyouko. . .and that he'd been invited to wrap himself up in Lory's scheme involving the ruse. . .but that he didn't understand what the outcome or the entire point of it was. He'd originally suspected that it was only to fool around with Ren, but this light atmosphere that gently loomed over the two of them begged to differ.

There was no malicious intent or disgruntled emotions that flickered between the two of them. Whatever it was that Lory had schemed from the start, it seemed to have worked in Ren's favor, as he wasn't in the least bit – not even by a stretch of the imagination – irritated by it.

More like, as if he _appreciated _Lory's attempts at jerking him around. Which, Yashiro knew, just couldn't have been right.

After a brief moment, Ren reached down and picked up his mug of coffee, taking a measuring sip without breaking gazes with Lory. Then, slowly, he set the cup down before getting to his feet, inclining his head a little in the president's direction (_politely_), before dismissing himself from the room.

Leaving Yashiro completely stricken by shock.

Um, yeah – _what the heck just transpired?_

"Confused?" Lory asked of Yashiro once the young manager turned a slow glance onto the door in which Ren had just disappeared through.

He looked at him, jaw slightly hung ajar.

"Yes, well." A mischievous smile flickered across Lory's face. "You know, Yashiro, sometimes you have to set the stage for the actors in order for them to get into their roles. And that was all Ren needed as a push in the right direction.

"Coffee?" he added, gesturing to Yashiro's own mug that he hadn't touched since Ren's entrance.

Yashiro didn't let his gaze falter on the man as he picked up his own mug, taking a deep sip as he let his gaze wander, swinging his left leg that he had folded over his right. In fact, he wasn't able to bring himself to say anything, simply because he didn't know what to say. He was lost in this whole insider that had come between both Ren and Lory, and he just had no idea why it seemed as if their relationship would be more comfortable than the strangled one it'd been for a while now.

After several minutes had passed, Yashiro simply got to his feet and promptly excused himself, deciding that he'd better go and find Kyouko to ask her himself just what was going on. Maybe she'd have the answers that he was seeking. And as he made his way down the hall at a slow pace, still pondering just what in the world had happened back in that office, something very sad happened. Something that the rest of the world knew, but the poor manager of Tsuruga Ren just wouldn't be able to find out until many months later.

Yashiro slid into an empty elevator as he shook back the sleeve covering his watch and cast it a glance, never knowing that there was a box in Ren's pocket that day when he had sat in Lory's office. A box that Yashiro, himself, had specifically delivered to Ren, and the very same box that Ren had been carrying around for a couple of months now, as if burdened by its weight and the ravenous burning of emotions that had kept him emotionally tied to it.

And, as the elevator beeped and Yashiro stepped out onto the first floor of the agency to begin his day of work, the poor manager didn't know that that box had been involved in the quiet conversation that had passed between both Ren and Lory's eyes. A conversation that had been secretly conveyed to the ones that had been involved in the affair from the start. And, unbeknown to the manager as he walked out a revolving door, the box had been empty when Ren had left.

The golden ring was no longer sitting there, gathering dust, in its cushion.

* * *

Oh my gosh - it's done, it's done, it's FINALLY DONE!

Oh jeez, I'm absolutely so SORRY for making you guys wait this long for the update! I started working on this chapter a while ago so that I could get it up, and then I got so caught up in moving and procrastinating and studying and procrastinating and other projects - did I mention procrastinating already? Thank you all so very much for following me, and I hope I haven't killed anyone! I haven't read Skip-Beat! in a while either, so I have no idea what's going on, and the characters must be OOC, because I haven't been keeping up with the characters' original personalities and such.

Anyways, I combined two chapters into one since I really didn't want to post a second-to-last chapter and then wind up procrastinating to get it finished AGAIN for another half year. Ugh. I seriously need to start setting deadlines for myself. The * are for me forgetting how to spell FoShowa's name and the other * for not remembering if Ren's apartment is Japanese-styled. Please, if I'm wrong, forgive me. I've fallen off the Skip-Beat! fandom, even though I still like it.

Um, I have a blog now with original writing works if anyone's interested. Check it out, please? Here's the link: writinginshortbursts . blogspot . com

Just click on the above titles to check out some of my original stories (they've been copyrighted), if you're interested. I do daily updates whenever I can and am currently working on getting my novels up on the sight.

Again, so sorry for the wait. Things just got out of hand and I've been eating cake all day and stuffs to keep me motivated with writing this chapter, so yay for chocolate cupcake-cake. Anyways, enjoy and please review. Please let me know if you see any grammatical/punctuation errors that you can find. I'd love some constructive criticism.

You guys are awesome! Thank you for helping me to get another project finished, even though it's been some time since I've updated this.


End file.
